Smooth
by psykit
Summary: Kind of post-"once more, with feeling" inspired b lyrics of song by Santana


She was the punch to his kick, the kick to his punch. He loved to watch her as she fought, beads of sweat glistening on her forehead. This must be a tough one for her. He thought to himself. Perhaps she needs some help from little old me? He smiled malevolently. No, can't forget, I'm beneath her. She wouldn't want any help from me. He stared at her vigorous form, dancing in the moonlight. You dance better with me slayer. They're winning, I should help. He changed to game face, and rushed in to assist her.  
  
"What are you doing Spike?" She yelled through the confusion.  
  
"I'm here to help you slayer, you looked like you needed it."  
  
****  
  
Man it's a hot one  
  
Like seven inches from the midday sun  
  
I hear you whisper and the words melt everyone  
  
But you stay so cool  
  
****  
  
The fight was difficult. They danced for what seemed like hours, he stopped to glance at her every few seconds, but she was too intent on winning the battle. Completely determined to retain a very high victory rate. A very tired Spike staked the final vampire.  
  
"Why did you show up?" Buffy panted, after the dust cloud settled.  
  
"You're welcome." He said sarcastically.  
  
"I was winning."  
  
"Really? I'd hate to see what it looked like when you lost."  
  
"Shut up."  
  
"I thought you looked like you were losing alright?"  
  
"Yeah? Well you would know what losing looked like." She paused to draw a much-needed breath. "You do it enough."  
  
"Ha bloody ha." He coughed. "Well I'm not the one who's died. twice. Surely losing's more your department?"  
  
"Well I did what I intended to do, each time. The porthole was closed, I killed the master. What did you intend to do Spike, when you first came to Sunnydale?" Silence. "Spike?"  
  
"Kill the Slayer."  
  
"Yes, that's right, kill the Slayer. Well here I am." She tipped her head to one side and moved the hair away from her neck. Spike took a step back. "Go on, drain me."  
  
"No."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Don't mess with me Slayer, you know this chip in my-"  
  
"You could do it if you didn't have the chip. Why not now? Overcome it Spike, kill me."  
  
"I can't."  
  
"You bastard."  
  
"I'm in love with you."  
  
****  
  
My mu-equita, my Spanish Harlem Mona Lisa  
  
Your my reason for reason  
  
The step in my groove  
  
****  
  
The slayer walked to the Bronze with the vampire. Heads turned as they walked. Men envied Spike and women envied Buffy. If only they could look beneath the surface. She thought, taking a sideways glance at the structured figure walking beside her. If only they knew the truth. He's beneath me; he's the lowest of the low. He knows, I've told him. But he won't stop following me, helping me. At least that shows persistence. She smiled at her weak joke. He saved me then, I was worried, there were too many. If it wasn't for him I could be - She cut her thoughts abruptly. Don't even think it Buffy, you'll regret it. She suddenly became aware of a pair of eyes on her, trying to read her expression, her thoughts.  
  
"It won't work."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Trying to understand me. It's impossible to do that." She laughed.  
  
"I know." The vampire sighed, dug his hands into his pockets and quickened his pace.  
  
****  
  
And if you say this life ain't good enough  
  
I would give my world to lift you up  
  
I could change my life to better suit your mood  
  
Cause you're so smooth  
  
****  
  
"I like the Bronze. We don't visit the Bronze enough. Xander, make note to take me to the Bronze more, I like to dance here." Anya said, her arms around her fiancé.  
  
"I love you, you make me smile."  
  
"Thanks sweetie." She kissed him.  
  
"Hey, there's Buffy. Hey Buff!" He dragged them off the dance floor much to Anya's resistance.  
  
"Hey Xander." Buffy said.  
  
"Hi Spike."  
  
"Hello Anya, Xander."  
  
"So, any good slays tonight Buff?" Xander asked.  
  
"Group of. Spike helped. We won. Drinks anyone?" Xander and Anya shook their heads. "Spike?"  
  
Spike was shocked at her even asking him if he wanted a drink. He just nodded. "Sure."  
  
"Okay then. Any particular kind?"  
  
"Right, yeah, I'll help." They walked to the bar.  
  
"Ooh, Buffy and Spike are getting close." Anya observed.  
  
"Yeah, that's the first time she's offered him a drink." Xander said.  
  
"Do you think they've.?"  
  
"What? Spike and Buffy, what would she see in him? No. No way. That's ridiculous! Come on, let's do some more of that dancing which you love."  
  
"Okay, but it's not me you need to convince."  
  
****  
  
And just like the ocean under the moon  
  
Well that's the same emotion that I get from you  
  
You got the kind of lovin that can be so smooth  
  
Gimme your heart, make it real  
  
Or else forget about it  
  
****  
  
"They were tough." She said, positioning herself cross-legged on the couch under the stairs. Spike sat on the other end. "I'm not saying I couldn't have beaten them on my own, but it would have taken a lot longer if you hadn't appeared."  
  
"It was nothing, I'm a vamp, we vamps like to kill. Plus I got a free beer out of it so it wasn't such a bad evening after all." She smiled. He laughed.  
  
"What?"  
  
"It's not everyday you see the slayer smile." The band stopped playing and announced their final song, a slow ballad. Buffy groaned.  
  
"I hate this band, all they do are slushy love song's. They are so boring."  
  
"Well they like it." Spike gestured towards Anya and Xander. "Kissing and moving in time to the beat, that's the first time I've seen Xander do more than one thing at a time."  
  
"Spike, don't insult my friends."  
  
"Seeing as you asked nicely."  
  
They sat in silence for a moment, listening to the song. He wanted to reach out and hold the hand that wasn't touching the bottle. He yearned to invite her onto the floor, then hold her close to him, telling her of how deep his love had become.  
  
"Perhaps I better go." He said quickly, cutting the atmosphere.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"It's obvious you don't want me here."  
  
"Sure I do. Stay for a while."  
  
"Okay."  
  
****  
  
I'll tell you one thing  
  
If you would leave it would be a crying shame  
  
In every breath and every word I hear your name calling me out  
  
****  
  
The band stopped playing and the dancers cheered. Buffy and Spike clapped politely. Music started to play over the speakers, heavy Latino style with a good beat. Buffy leapt to her feet.  
  
"We have to dance, come and dance with me."  
  
I thought you'd never ask. "Okay, you just better not have two left feet."  
  
She didn't. She was graceful and energetic. He saw guys eyes draw from their partner's eyes and onto Buffy. Not tonight fellers, He thought. Tonight I get to dance with the angel.  
  
****  
  
Out from the barrio, you hear my rhythm from your radio  
  
You feel the turning of the world so soft and slow  
  
Turning you round and round  
  
****  
  
"You dance really well." He said.  
  
"What?"  
  
He leaned forwards to her body, hearing her heartbeat speed up. Is that because I've moved closer? He corrected himself; she was just getting more energetic in her dancing. "You are a good dancer."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"You're welcome."  
  
"You know, William, you might be a bloody awful poet but you're definitely not a bloody awful dancer."  
  
"What?"  
  
"So are you." She sighed.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
****  
  
And if you say this life ain't good enough  
  
I would give my world to lift you up  
  
I could change my life to better suit your mood  
  
Cause you're so smooth  
  
****  
  
More people came onto the dance floor to join the petite blonde haired girl in the tight top and pants and the peroxide blonde wearing the blood red shirt dancing together. He had his hands on her waist, and she had her arms around his neck. As the floor became more and more crowded, they had to move closer together, until there was no visible gap between their bodies. The song drew to an end and the guy let go of the girl, picked up his long jacket from the couch under the stairs and ran out of the bronze, almost at a sprint. The girl ran after him, calling his name, not bothering to pick up the jacket. She caught up with him just out side the Magic Box.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"You did." He sighed. "Look, you blow hot and cold all the time. I don't know whether I'm coming or going."  
  
****  
  
And just like the ocean under the moon  
  
****  
  
"I thought you were enjoying yourself?"  
  
"I was, a lot."  
  
"Well, does it matter?"  
  
****  
  
Well that's the same emotion that I get from you  
  
****  
  
"Of course it does. Bloody Hell!" He kicked the wall next to him. "You make me feel so alive and it hurts not to know how you feel."  
  
"Do you really want to know how I feel about you?"  
  
"Yes, but I'm too afraid."  
  
"Of what, there's nothing to be afraid of!"  
  
"Yes there is." Their voices started to rise. "Whether you'll say what I want you to say."  
  
"Well Spike, what do you want me to say?"  
  
****  
  
You got the kind of lovin that can be so smooth  
  
****  
  
"That you love me, that you want to be with me." He shouted. "But you don't love me. You couldn't ever."  
  
"I could."  
  
Silence. Spike stared at Buffy, then looked at the crowd that had formed. Xander and Anya were hovering in the middle of it. He looked back at Buffy.  
  
"What are you trying to say? You know where I stand. I've laid my feelings out plain for all to see. You should do the same. Tell me how you feel."  
  
"Spike, I."  
  
"Tell me so I can finally find out!"  
  
"Spike."  
  
"Tell me so I can stop caring."  
  
"I would if you stopped talking."  
  
"I can't."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"You might not say that you love me back like I love you."  
  
"You're right, I won't."  
  
Spike bit his lip to stop himself from crying.  
  
"But I won't deny that I'm willing to try."  
  
The young man wearing the leather coat walked to the shivering girl without the jacket. He wrapped the coat around the both of them; it was easily big enough. She put her arms round his waist, looked up and kissed him tenderly on the lips. The crowd cheered, apart from a couple in the middle who stood with open mouths. Slowly the crowd dispersed, but the two kept kissing. The man leant back, brought his hand up to her face, and traced her jaw line with his finger. He tilted her head up to him, and kissed her again.  
  
****  
  
Gimme your heart make it real  
  
Or else forget about it 


End file.
